I Need You Now More Than Ever
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: Set after 6x12! What happens when Mark and Lexie get into a hudge fight over there love? What if Sloane is no the only one in need of the Plastic Suregon! Mark/Lexie
1. Chapter 1

Mark and Lexie

A/N- SO I already did one version of this but I like this one better so I am doing it again!

"Wow Mark, that's unreal. You just walk away because god knows that's what you do best!" Lexie shouted, not believing that she just said that.

"I walk away, you're the queen of walking away. Forget that, Meredith Grey is the queen of walking away, your like queen 2 Lexie. Dammit I love you but Karev? Why?" mark asked sounding pitiful.

"Why Addison?" Lexie retaliated.

"She was there and I was lonely!" Mark said shamingly.

"So was Alex. Mark you chose your daughter over me which I can understand because she's your blood and I'm not and I am sorry for being a bitch about that but now you go and act all sorry for yourself." Lexie said angrily.

"Oh so now I am the bad guy. No Lexie, you are not putting this on me because if you wouldn't have made me choose we wouldn't be broke up and I wouldn't have splet with Addison and you wouldn't have slept with Karev." Mark fired back.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME!! You were all oh Sloane is moving in, oh she's having a baby, oh she can stay as long as she needs to, oh LEXIE and I will help with it. You just volunteered me with out even asking. Mark dammit, I didn't have any say so. You didn't even ask." Lexie said starting to cry and walking away

Mark felt bad for making her cry so he ran after her. "Lexie wait! Lexie wait Please!!" Mark shouted. Lexie kept walking until she started to feel dizzy and then there was nothing but black and the cold wind on her face as she hit the ground.

"LEXIE" Mark shouted


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Lexie

A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews!!

Mark rushed down the sidewalk. "Lexie. Lexie, can you hear me?" Mark shouted

"Sir do you need some help?" A woman came up and asked.

"Yes, run inside. Tell them I need a gurney. Tell them it's for Dr. lexie Grey and I am Dr. Mark Sloan." Mark told her as she rushed off.

"Lexie baby, hang in there. I am so sorry. I love you so much." Mark said taking Lexie in his arms as Meredith and Owen rushed with the gurney.

"Mark, what happened?" Meredith asked

"We were talking and we got into another fight and she walked away and then she just blacked out." Mark said helping Owen lift her onto the gurney.

"Meredith go tell the E.R we're coming" Mark ordered

When they entered the E.R Mark yelled at Bailey to come over there. "Mark, what happened?" Bailey asked

"She fainted" Mark said

"Alright everyone we are working on a Grey, Let's move!" Bailey ordered "Mark, wait outside!" Bailey ordered.

"Not a chance Dr. Bailey." Mark said stroking Lexie's hair.

"Sloan, don't make me tell you twice." Bailey said

"She's waking up" Owen said.

"Lexie, it's Mark. Babe you fainted!" Mark said continuing to stroke her hair.

"Oh gosh. Am I okay?" Lexie asked

"Well Dr, Grey by the looks of your lab work , your pregnant." Miranda said waking out of the room.

"Mark what are we….." Lexie couldn't finish because he just simply walked out of the room


	3. Chapter 3

Mark and Lexie

A/N- Sorry for the delay!!

"Mark, wait please" Lexie said getting up and almost ripping out her IV before Bailey grabbed her.

"Lexie, Come on. It's ok!" Bailey said pulling her back into bed as Lexie started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh it's okay Lexie, he'll come around." Bailey said taking Lexie in her arms. "Stevens, page Shepherd! NOW!" Bailey shouted still trying to calm Lexie down.

About 5 minutes later Derek came into Lexie's room. "Lexie, hey what happened?" Derek asked looking at Bailey.

"I (sob) Can't (sob) have (sob) baby (sob) alone!" Lexie said barley catching her breath.

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down. I'll go talk to Mark and he will come around Lexie. Just give him time." Derek said walking out in search of Mark.

When he entered Joe's he expected to see Mark drinking but instead he saw him sitting there hunched over the wall.

"Mark" Derek called he didn't respond "Mark, I know you can hear me." Derek said walking over to him and then he saw blood tracks. As her reached Mark he saw something he couldn't believe. Mark Sloan had been stabbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark and Lexie

A/N- Favorite chapter so far!!!

**Derek's POV**

Derek Shepherd had never felt in his life what he just felt. Everything was blurry from the time the paramedics arrived to getting to the hospital. The only thing he really remembered was Meredith's gasp, Bailey's shock, the Chief's eyes, Callie's tears but what he will never forget was the look on Lexie Grey's face when Mark Sloan entered Seattle Grace on a gurney.

**30 Minutes Earlier**

"Mark Sloan age 37, stab victim. Given 2 liters saline in the field by Derek Shepherd, 1.6 mgs of Epi and a pressure dressing." The paramedic said wheeling Mark in with Derek beside him.

"Somebody get the damn Chief, page cardio, let's move people!" Derek shouted.

"Derek" Meredith said not finishing.

"Not now Meredith." Derek said running into Trauma 1.

"Oh god, Meredith. What if he dies? I can't do this! I can't do this! Please god keep him alive. Please!!" Lexie said falling to the floor and into Meredith's arms.

"Lexie, okay Shh its okay Shh." Meredith said trying to soothe her sister knowing by the look of that stab wound everything was far from okay.

**Derek's POV**

I didn't know where to begin. There he was my best friend lying on a gurney with a stab wound. I found him, I called 911, I did chest compressions, but when I saw Lexie Grey lying on the floor in my wife's arms I knew that if this man didn't survive, if my best friend didn't survive I couldn't live with myself because I should have answered my page sooner when Meredith paged me to go talk to him. I could have been there sooner. This was Mark, world renowned plastic surgeon; this man was one of our own.

**1 Hour Later**

Mark was still in surgery. Lexie wouldn't eat, Meredith didn't move from by her side, Callie plunged her self into work, and the chief and Bailey were doing the hardest job of them all, and they were working with Erica Hahn, explaining all of Callie's behavior. They were operating on Mark Sloan.

"Lexie, you have to eat?" Meredith said shoving an orange in her face.

"I can't Meredith I cannot eat knowing that I caused all of this. I caused this Meredith!" Lexie said crying.

"Lexie, you didn't cause any of this it wasn't your fault" Meredith said smiling.

**Derek's POV**

No one prepared me on how you handle this. No one prepared me for what the chief just said. I hated that man after he slept with my wife or ex-wife now. I though he was the biggest bastard on the planet. No one could compare to what I had went through when he slept with Addison and then I realized what was he point of loosing two of the closest people in my life so I forgave Mark, allowed him to stay in Seattle, and we went back to normal only today I feel like everything is replaying its self over except without Addison and this time I could loose him forever.

**5 Hours Later**

After 6 and a half hours of waiting the Chief and Bailey came out of the O.R.

"Lexie, Derek, there were complications." The Chief's words stung like fire in both there hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark and Lexie

A/N- Sorry it took so long! This chapter has a little Erica/Callie/Arizona.

"Is he okay?" Lexie asked

"He's fine, but we had to remove his spleen and Dr. Hahn had to repair his aorta but other than that he should make a full recovery." The Chief said smiling.

"Thank the lord." Derek said smiling and hugging Lexie.

"Dr. Grey, would you like to see him now?" Erica asked ready to get out of this place before she had to face Callie, the only reason she came was because she heard the panic in Richard's voice when he told her it was Mark Sloan.

"Yes Dr. Hahn that would be great." Lexie said following her.

When she entered Mark's room he was lying on the bed sleeping. He was extubated which was good that meant he could breathe on his own. After everyone left except Erica Hahn Lexie spoke to Mark.

"Hi Mark, it's Lexie. I just want you to know that you better be okay because I can't do this without you and out baby needs a father. So um if you could wake up because Dr. Hahn and The chief and Dr. Bailey saved you so you need to wake up so Bailey can yell at you for being o stupid because you know she will and you need t wake up for me please! Mark wake up." Lexie said bursting into tears.

"Dr. Grey, Lexie. I didn't know you very well when I was here but I did now Mark and I know that he is a fighter. He's going to pull through because he's got a whole family here willing to kick his ass if he doesn't." Erica said smiling and taking Lexie's hand just as Callie walked in.

"Hi, I was just wondering how he was doing?" Callie asked looking at Lexie only.

"He's going to make it." Lexie said smiling and liking at Dr. Hahn as Callie started to walk out of the room.

"Callie" Erica shouted running after her not looking at Arizona standing at the nurse's station. "Callie, Please wait." Erica shouted again.

"For what Erica? So you can tell me why you just walked away. I never heard from you again. I left messages, I texted you so many times and for what Erica. What do you want?"Callie shouted

"I want you" Erica said in a soft voice. "I want you Callie Torres, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to marry you and grow old together. I want you Callie." Erica said.

"When Richard called me and asked me to come back for Mark Sloan I said yes but I didn't want to because I knew you would be here but then I realized when I was operating with Bailey and the Chief that this is my home. This is where I fit in, this is where I belong and I want to be here with you." Erica said crying.

"Eri I don't know. I look at Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey and that's what I want for us. That's what I've always wanted." Callie said hugging Erica but she pulled away and pilled Callie in for a deep kiss.

"Callie, Let's go for dinner?" Erica asked

"Okay, there's just one thing I have to do first." Callie said

"Me too" Erica said

Callie went to find Arizona and Erica went to find Lexie Grey.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry." Callie said taking her hands. " I love you so much" Callie said

"Then stay with me Callie, let her go." Arizona said smiling

"I can't there's a difference. I love you but I'm in love with her. I'm sorry" Callie said walking away. Meanwhile Erica was in Mark Sloan's room.

"Lexie, I just wanted to thank you." Erica said "I made the beat decision of my life today and you really helped me." Erica said "Also, Richard offered me my job back so if you ever need anything you know where to find me.

"Hahn, you hurt her again and I'll kill you." Mark said waking up.

"Well if it isn't prettier." Erica said smiling she came up and whispered into Mark's ear. " I like this Lexie girl she's good for you so try not to screw it up" and then walked out of the room.

"Lexie, I'm so sorry. I love you so much! Please forgive me." Mark said smiling looking desperate.

"I couldn't stay mad at you long with that smile." Lexie said smiling


	6. Chapter 6

Mark and Lexie

**The Epilogue:**

Mark made a full recovery from his stabbing and moved back in with Lexie. In a short 9 months later, Lexie and Mark brought a beautiful baby boy into the world named Corey Derek Sloan. After Derek who Mark says saved his life.

At the age of 19 Corey, Mark and Lexie's son went off to Harvard like his mom and became a Cardiothoracic Surgeon, studying under Erica Hahn and Christina Yang who both now worked at Seattle Grace, Erica now claiming her position as Chief of Surgery and Christina as Head Of Cardiothoracic Surgery.

Erica and Callie made it through all of there troubles. Eventually Callie got pregnant and they are now raising a beautiful baby girl named Emmalyn Alexandra Torres- Hahn. Alexandra after Lexie, because Erica said Lexie helped make the best decision of her life.

As for Mark and Lexie well there life was a fairytale of unending love and they Lived Happily ever after.


End file.
